Efímero
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Pequeñas situaciones TodoMomo. Fic multicapítulos
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Grandes**

Luego de personalizar sus habitaciones en el Height Alliance donde la UA los instaló por seguridad, a Momo le sorprendió que algunos aún tuvieran energías para perturbar la tranquilidad de los pasillos. Tal vez era la emoción de estar en un nuevo lugar, como el primer día de un campamento.

Salió de su cuarto llevando el pantalón del uniforme de entrenamiento y una camiseta sencilla, siendo guiada fácilmente por las excesivamente entusiastas voces. Antes de que cruzara en la esquina se topó con Mina y la ropa _flotante_ de Hagakure, y la pelinegra logró frenar antes de que colisionaran. Las otras dos le saltaron encima al verla.

— ¡Momooooo~! ¡Es tan injusto! —lloriquearon dramáticamente sobre Yaoyorozu que no entendía nada, señalando hacia el pasillo por el que acababan de venir y en el que las anteriores voces fueron dimitiendo hasta desaparecer cuando los alumnos se dispersaron.

Con una gota en la cabeza trató de calmarlas para que le explicaran la situación.

— ¿Podrían decirme qué sucedes, chicas? —su dulce voz provocó un mohín en las otras dos (o al menos en Ashido, por lo que se veía) que clavaron sus ojos con recelo en el pecho de Momo, causando que ésta diera un saltito nervioso.

Sin dudas ella era la más _dotada_ de la clase, simplemente injusto.

— ¡¿Sabes?! Le estábamos preguntando a los chicos si los prefieren grandes, ¡y casi todos dijeron que sí! —guiadas por el movimiento de las mangas de Hagakure entendieron que agitaba sus brazos con indignación, y Ashido la acompañaba en el sentimiento.

No es que ellas tuvieran un mal tamaño, pero se sintieron minimizadas al oír la respuesta más recurrente en los chicos: "¡Sí, grandes como los de Yaoyorozu!". Mineta era el único que babeaba por cualquier forma de vida femenina, pero a nadie le importaba su opinión.

Kouda y Ojiro lograron esquivar el asunto, el primero por su característico y nervioso mutismo, y el chico de la cola se había rascado la mejilla con la mirada desviada, declarando que no estaba seguro. No era de los que pensaban en esas cosas. Y además de Shouji que les dijo que no le importaba eso, Tokoyami que intentó controlar los colores en su cara respondiendo de brazos cruzados con un "tal vez", y el inquieto Midoriya que sudaba sonrojado mientras tartamudeaba que lo importante eran los sentimientos, el resto participó activamente en la peculiar encuesta, aunque algunos de una forma un poco extraña.

Por ejemplo, Iida había explicado que un talle grande no sería aerodinámico y enseguida empezó a darles una tediosa clase sobre física y mecánica, de la que todos huyeron cuanto antes y lo dejaron hablando solo muy apasionadamente. El otro fue Bakugo, que causando mini explosiones en sus palmas gritó enfurecido que esos inútiles sacos de grasa estorbarían en una pelea.

Ahh, estos niños necesitaban crecer.

— No entiendo de qué están hablando. —Momo no estaba muy segura de qué hacer ante el enfado de sus compañeras, ella no había hecho nada más que nacer.

En ese momento, justo como un héroe, casualmente apareció Todoroki llamando la atención de Mina y la chica invisible. Era el único al que todavía no le preguntaban, y quizás su respuesta era la que más les interesaba. Fueron corriendo a detenerlo antes de que se les escapara.

— ¡Todoroki, Todoroki! Dinos, ¿te gustan más los grandes?

Rodearon al muchacho mirándolo muy emocionadas y él tampoco entendía demasiado de qué iba todo esto, sólo se dirigía a su cuarto a terminar de acomodar sus cosas para poder dormir. Le envió una serena mirada interrogante a Yaoyorozu, pero ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza sin tener idea.

— ¿Qué cosa? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Tanto Ashido como Hagakure hicieron gestos con sus manos frente a sus senos, aunque sólo se notó en la muchacha de piel y cabello rosa.

— ¡Los pechos, por supuesto! —aclararon al unísono.

Los ojos de Shouto se expandieron ligeramente, era obvio que no se trataba de un tema que se habría esperado. Su mirada heterocromática regresó hacia la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó brutalmente cruzando un brazo sobre sus pechos como si así pudiera protegerlos. ¿Fue idea suya o Todoroki acababa de echar un vistazo hacia _ese_ lugar en cuestión por una milésima de segundo?

El prodigio desvió su rostro sin mirar a ninguna, ocultando muy bien sus emociones. Tuvo que usar su mitad fría discretamente para evitar que el calor le subiera a las mejillas.

— Grandes están bien. —respondió finalmente para continuar su camino ante el berrinche de derrota de sus curiosas compañeras.

Mientras tanto el corazón de Momo corría peligro a semejante velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Revelador**

Al acabar su turno en la actividad de rescate, Shouto se veía pensativo mientras regresaba a su lugar junto a quienes fueron sus compañeros, incluida Yaoyorozu. La muchacha había logrado mostrarles otro aspecto necesario para ser un buen Héroe, lo cual le daba más razones para respetarla. Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que lo mantenía medio distraído.

Mientras otros dos grupos actuaban como víctimas y rescatistas, desvió la mirada a su costado donde la pelinegra permanecía atenta al desempeño de sus camaradas. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía verla con su traje de Héroe, y la última vez fue cuando atacó la Liga de Villanos así que no estaba a la labor de prestar mucha atención al tema.

Se dio cuenta de que no era el único fijándose en eso, aunque los demás chicos hacían el esfuerzo de disimular la atención especial que le prestaban al llamativo escote. No podía culparlos del todo, es decir, Momo casi las tenía afuera de la ajustada tela, y la única razón por la que Mineta no estaba aprovechando su altura para buscar ángulos bajos que le permitieran el milagro de observar más carne de la que la chica ya mostraba, es porque tocaba su turno en el inusualmente tranquilo entrenamiento. Todoroki casi podía escuchar sus lamentos.

Finalmente habló, captando la atención de Momo.

— Yaoyorozu, lo había pensado antes y ese traje es muy revelador.

— ¡¿Eh?! Te… ¿te refieres a que es vulgar? —inmediatamente se apenó abrazando su pecho para cubrirse, agachando el rostro con un gran sonrojo que casi le llegaba al pelo— Es para facilitar el uso de mi Particularidad, e-es decir, saco los objetos directamente de mi cuerpo así que no debe haber tela ni nada de por medio y…

Terminó apretando sus labios con una expresión intranquila que le pesó a Todoroki. Bien, ya le estaba creando complejos a la pobre chica.

— No te preocupes, nadie conoce mejor que tú las ventajas que te proporciona y yo no debería juzgar eso. —regresó la vista al frente, con Yaoyorozu mirándolo dubitativa— De hecho, creo que sería muy útil para distraer al enemigo.

Aunque honestamente, también distraería a sus aliados en futuras batallas.

 **3\. Calor**

El verano había golpeado duro a los aspirantes a Héroes, que tras otro agotador entrenamiento en la UA permanecían echados tostándose bajo el sol sin una pizca de energía. Los que aún podían moverse se arrastraron bajo un árbol o alguna pequeña montaña de piedra que les proporcionara sombra, mientras que los que se mantenían dignos simplemente se marcharon de la arena cuando Aizawa anunció que estaban libres.

Todoroki podría haber sido uno de ellos, pero prefirió sentarse junto a Yaoyorozu que había creado su propia sombrilla y era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a ambos. Ella tenía su traje de entrenamiento abierto para que su piel respirara un poco y también para usar su Particularidad, con la que se sirvió un buen cono de helado. Sí que era útil.

— No soy muy partidaria de la lluvia, pero no niego que en estos momentos caería de maravilla. —suspiró dando el primer bocado que la hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un ligero gemido de gusto.

El de cabello bicolor se limitaba a observar el perfil de Momo. No era capaz de producir lluvia, sin embargo tenía otra manera de aliviarla. La chica parpadeó sorprendida al sentir una repentina frescura que la envolvía, causando que las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su cuello y su pecho vestido con un strapless se congelaran y cayeran de su piel como pequeños cristales.

Se giró hacia Shouto y le sonrió agradecida. ¿Quién decía que ser _frío_ era malo?

— ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció Momo señalando su helado.

— Claro. —la pelinegra estaba a punto de crear otro cono, pero Todoroki la interrumpió cuando se inclinó hacia ella probando directamente del que comía, haciéndola sonrojar— Está bueno.

— Me alegro. —volvió a sonreírle al chico mientras le limpiaba un poco de helado que manchaba la esquina de su boca.

A pesar de que la atmósfera que los rodeaba se encontraba a frías temperaturas, esos dos consiguieron que se sintiera muy cálida. Mientras tanto sus compañeros moribundos sólo podían observarlos a la distancia con empalagosos celos, porque definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta.


	3. Chapter 3

**4\. Primer nombre**

En ratos como este es que la academia de Héroes parecía un colegio común, con estudiantes corrientes que no tenían que preocuparse por ligas de villanos, entrenamientos, particularidades, el caos mundial y demás banalidades. Era la hora del almuerzo y en la parte de enfrente del salón las chicas del curso A y algunas del curso B con las que hicieron buenas migas habían juntado varias mesas para comer, mientras compartían emocionantes comentarios acerca de la revista femenina en manos de Ashido que las tenía con el estrógeno revolucionado.

— "Tomarse de las manos es un buen inicio para las parejas recientes que deben trabajar en una atmósfera de confianza. No ejerce tanta presión como la idea de besarse o hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, pero demuestra interés y refuerza el pequeño lazo que se ha creado."

— ¡Kyaaahhhh!

Fue la exclamación unísona del grupito. Se meneaban de aquí para allá en sus asientos, apretándose sus cachetes rojos de emoción mientras sus cajas de almuerzo quedaban en el olvido.

— Eso es tan… ¡ahh~! —Ochako parecía derretida sobre su mesa, y Tsuyu que no estaba particularmente interesada en el tema la abanicó con sus grandes manos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

El resto volvió a arremolinarse sobre Mina instándola a que continuara con la lectura, e incluso Jirou que era demasiado _rock_ para esos temas tan _shoujo,_ se hacía la loca con la vista en los ventanales pero con sus enchufes bien alertas en el asunto, con un ruborcito asomado en su rostro y los palillos del almuerzo temblando entre sus labios.

— ¡¿Qué más, qué más?! ¡Sigue! —la zarandeaba Hagakure.

Mientras más avanzaba la chica de pelo rosa con el _candente_ artículo, más se avivaban sus cromosomas doble X soltando gritillos estridentes.

— "¡Recuerden que la etapa de las citas nunca pasa! Hay que mantener la flama activa y probar actividades diferentes que les ayuden a conocerse mutuamente. ¿Pero qué sigue luego de superar el miedo a besarse e incluso haber tenido ya su primera experiencia sexual juntos?"

— ¿Experiencia… sexual? —susurró Shiozaki con calmada vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que a su lado Hagakure soltó un chillido de emoción, con un agresivo sonrojo en su rostro invisible.

— Acaso… ¿existe algo más especial e íntimo que eso? —Mina observó inquieta a sus compañeras, tratando de adivinar alguna respuesta antes de _spoilearse_.

— Será el matrimonio, ¿no? —aportó Tsuyu, a lo que las chicas del curso B le dieron la razón.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES?! ¡DILO! —la resucitada Ochako estampó sus pequeñas palmas en la mesa, con sus ojos más abiertos que los de Asui inyectados en sangre por la desmesurada excitación, y junto a las demás metió la cabeza dentro de la página, expulsando aire caliente por sus fosas nasales que se abrían y se cerraban con exaltación. Todas lucían como si contemplaran una de las revistas masturbatorias de Mineta en vez de una inocente edición juvenil.

Los ojos de mapache de Ashido regresaron al artículo, abiertos de par en par,mientras sus manos rosadas apretaban la revista y sus labios tiritaban a punto de leer la gran revelación.

— "Llamar al otro por su nombre de pila podría ser la mayor demostración de cariño, confianza y estabilidad entre una pareja. Si conoces a un par de tortolitos que se llaman por su primer nombre, ¡no dudes que su relación va de maravilla! Pero no te apresures, la clave es que te sientas preparada para hacerlo. Cuando suceda será un momento único para ambos."

— ¡Kyaaahhhh!

— ¡No sabía que fuera tan especial! —exclamó Hagakure, alzando al aire sus brazos invisibles.

En su lugar Asui se sonrojó en silencio. Con razón algunos se avergonzaban cuando les pedía tan abiertamente que la llamaran Tsuyu-chan.

— ¿Es así de importante? Digo, entre amigas nos llamamos por el primer nombre. —la reflexión de Jirou fue dicha demasiado alta como para pasar desapercibida, así que dio un brinquito nervioso en su silla al percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella— ¿N- no?

— Uhh, eso es cierto, pero… ¡entre novios debe ser totalmente diferente! —apuntó Uraraka con ojos centellantes— ¡Si de sólo imaginarlo se me agita el corazón!

Por un instante dentro de su cabecita loca se formó una escena rodeada de volutas, brillos y flores en la que ella llamaba a Deku-kun I… Izu… Izuk- ku. _Pufff,_ la chica cayó de bruces en su mesa con los ojos dando vueltas y echando humo por los oídos.

Ochakoexe ha dejado de funcionar.

Al fondo del salón Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, que habían vuelto a sentarse uno junto al otro en este segundo año en la UA, guardaban sus cajas de almuerzo luego de haber pasado desapercibidos exitosamente, aunque fue imposible evitar escuchar la escandalosa conversación de sus compañeras. Ahora ambos evitaban mirarse y para Yaoyorozu sus manos inquietas que se apretujaban sobre la mesa se volvieron lo más fascinante del universo. ¿Podría existir la remota posibilidad de que a Todoroki le interesaran esas cosas?

Es decir, llevaban un tiempo saliendo y… -mirando de reojo a la mesa del chico- ya habían tenido un par de citas secretas, aunque eran más que nada invitaciones a comprar ropa que Momo no necesitaba y montones de libros para alimentar la variedad de usos de su Particularidad. Y… -se agarra nerviosamente el mechón largo que le cae al costado del rostro- también habían compartido besos, ¡incluso con sus lenguas tocándose! Y pues lo del sex… ¡ahh!

La muchacha pelinegra casi se deja sin cara al estamparse ambas manos para esconder su furioso rubor, como si éste fuera capaz de gritarle al mundo las cosas que hicieron en la habitación de Todoroki la semana pasada. Si se ponía a recordarlo estaba segura de que su cerebro entraría en ebullición y su Creación se saldría de control, empezando a echar un sinfín de objetos por todas partes.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Al oír la voz serena de Todoroki dio un saltito en su silla, soltando un hipido involuntario tras las manos que aún le cubrían el rostro. Cuando se consideró lo suficientemente calmada bajó sus brazos y miró inquieta a donde el chico permanecía con el codo apoyado en la mesa y el mentón descansando sobre su palma, aunque, a pesar de su fachada distraída, sus ojos de distinto color tampoco podían quedarse quietos en un solo sitio.

— ¿Hablas de… llamarnos por nuestros nombres? —el joven se limitó a asentir y Momo agachó la cabeza por un segundo mientras aspiraba hondo. ¿Ya era hora? ¿Se sentía lista para dar ese paso? No estaba segura, pero definitivamente deseaba averiguar cómo se sentiría— Entonces… To- Todoroki.

A Shouto se le quedó una cara de memo que estaba de fotografía, lo único que había hecho _su novia_ (enfatizando bien en ese detalle) fue quitarle el -kun a su apellido.

— Todos me llaman así.

— Es más duro de lo que imaginaba. —reconoció al mirarlo apenada— ¿Está bien si te digo Shouto… kun?

Eso estaba mucho mejor, fue lo que le confirmó su cuerpo cuando el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró al oír la suave voz de Yaoyorozu pronunciando su nombre de esa forma.

— Me parece perfecto… Momo.

Vaya, ahora entendía a la chica, porque en cuanto ese nombre escapó de sus labios el color de su cara corrió peligro de camuflarse con su cicatriz. Los dos bajaron sus manos entre ambos asientos y sin mirarse rozaron la una con la otra antes de enganchar sus meñiques, ella con una sonrisa ruborizada y él con una discreta curva en la esquina de la boca.

Pero tuvieron que parpadean desinflando su burbuja cuando se percataron de que en el grupo de adelante, TODAS las chicas los estaban mirando con ojos de búho psicodélico y a algunas incluso les bajaba un chorrito de sangre por la nariz. Momo estuvo a punto de crear una bomba y explotar todo el colegio.

— ¡KYAAAHHHH!

Qué importaban los villanos, los duros entrenamientos, el fin del mundo o una revista femenina. ¡Esto era de lo mejor!


End file.
